A Voice of Hope, Life and Love
by The Devil's Burning Rose
Summary: Anne Boleyn has the most beautiful voice in England. When she meets the King Henry Tudor, she knows that she has found her true love. But when the King is presumed dead in a battle, and a forced betrothal to Thomas Seymour is placed upon her, will Anne ever find true happiness again? Maybe George, her brother, the Princess Mary and Thomas' sister, Jane Seymour can save her...
1. First Meeting

**First Meeting**

_**Hello everybody! Here is a new Tudor story for you all to (hopefully) enjoy! The song that I used in this chapter is 'A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes' from **_**Cinderella.**_** I don't own the song, or the Tudors! I only own the plot!**_

In the sixteenth century, there lived a young woman named Anne Boleyn. She lived in Hever Castle with her younger brother, George. Her elder sister Mary was married and lived away with her husband of six years, William Carey. But Anne knew that Mary was not happy with her marraige. She didn't love her husband but she had had no say in it whatsoever. It was all down to their father, Thomas Boleyn and their uncle, the Duke of Norfolk. So after hearing from Mary about how unhappy she was, Anne vowed never to marry anybody until she had found someone who loved her for herself. And her mother agreed with her decision.

'You will find somebody Anne. It doesn't matter how long it takes. But always marry for love.' her mother often told her.

On this particular day, Anne was wandering around the fields with George. At eighteen years old, Anne had grown into a beautiful young woman. With her long dark hair, beautiful blue eyes and fair white skin, she caught the eyes of many men. But Anne felt nothing for any of them. She would hopefully find her true love someday. That's what she so desperately hoped.

'Come on Anne! Let's go to the waterfall!' said George. The two of them rushed through the fields until they reached their little secret haven.

The waterfall was the only place where Anne and George could have a little peace and quiet away from their father and uncle's plans. They would sit and read their books or Anne would sing for she had a beautiful voice, the most beautiful in all of England.

'What was Father planning this time do you think?' asked Anne sitting beneath a tree. 'As far as I could hear he was planning on visiting Sir John Seymour and arranging a marraige. But I don't know which one of us he's planning to marry off.' George told her. 'We'll see what happens George. Let's just relax here for now at least.' sighed Anne.

'Sing a song Anne?' asked George. 'George...' 'Please...for me?' he pleaded. Anne smiled and rolled her eyes. 'Oh alright then.' she answered. Anne took a deep breath and started to sing.

'_A dream is a wish your heart makes..._

_When you're fast asleep..._

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep...'_

George loved to hear his sister sing. She had a beautiful voice and enchanted all those who listened.

But what they didn't know was that somebody else was listening to her, right at that moment.

The King of England, Henry Tudor was out riding on his horse with his friend Charles Brandon, the Duke of Suffolk. He was a handsome young king with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes. He was looking for a wife and Queen but so far, none of the women he had seen had captured his heart.

Until he heard that voice and in an instant, he was enraptured.

'Do you hear that Charles?' King Henry asked his friend. 'I do, Your Majesty.' Charles answered, although he wasn't really listening- he was starving hungry and was eager to get back to the palace for the feast.

'Go on ahead Charles, I will catch up with you in a bit.' said King Henry. 'Yes Your Majesty.' obeyed Charles, galloping off to the palace. The King moved his horse towards the voice.

'_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through..._

_No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish will come true.'_

George applauded his sister proudly. 'Amazing Anne. It was just amazing.' he complimented. Anne laughed and took a mock-bow. 'I am not amazing. Not really George.' she said.

'I'm just going back to get my book. I'll be back in a few moments Anne.' said George, getting up and running back to Hever Castle. On her own, Anne leaned back against the tree and sang again.

'_A dream is a wish your heart makes..._

_When you're fast asleep..._

_In dreams you lose your heartaches_

_Whatever you wish for, you keep...'_

King Henry got off his horse and moved through the trees, closer towards the voice.

And then he saw her.

He gazed in awe at the beautiful young woman sitting underneath the tree, singing softly to herself. 'Beautiful...' he whispered.

'_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through..._

_No matter how your heart is grieving,_

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish will come true.'_

Anne stopped singing and closed her eyes for a moment.

Suddenly, she found herself being pulled up onto her feet. And she found herself staring into the eyes of King Henry Tudor.

'Oh...oh...oh God...oh God!' she gasped, stepping back in shock. The King smiled at her gently. 'Forgive me my lady. I did not mean to frighten you.' he said. 'N-not at all... Your Majesty.' stammered Anne, curtseying quickly. 'Who are you?' he asked quickly. 'Anne Boleyn, Your Majesty.' 'The daughter of Sir Thomas Boleyn, am I correct?' 'Yes Your Majesty.'

King Henry looked at the woman. 'Forgive me for intruding on you like this. Were you the one singing just a few moments ago?' he asked. Anne nodded slowly. 'Yes Your Majesty.' she whispered. 'Never have I ever been more enchanted by anything like it.' he said.

Hearing that, Anne blushed a bright red at the King of England complimenting her, a simple young girl about her singing. He stepped closer to her. His fingers brushed against Anne's hand accidentally, sending a strong warmth through Anne's body.

'I have heard a lot of people sing before in my life, but none of them have sung anything as beautiful and captivating as you have, Anne Boleyn.' he whispered in her ear. 'I thank you for your kind words Your Majesty. It is an honour for me to hear that from the King of England.' answered Anne quietly.

The King gazed at the woman before his eyes slowly, carefully. He took in her long dark hair, his fingers itching to run through it. Her pale, white skin as flawless as the face of a porcelean doll. And her eyes; as blue as his own, maybe more so, bright like the sky above.

'It is not only your voice that is beautiful and endearing though, Anne Boleyn.' King Henry said dreamily. His hand brushed against her cheek, causing Anne's breath to hitch in her throat.

'Anne! Anne Boleyn! Anne! You need to come back now; Mother's looking for you! Anne!'

King Henry and Anne froze at the sound of George Boleyn, calling his sister's name.

'Forgive me Your Majesty, but I must leave you now.' said Anne. She curtseyed quickly and started to move off when she felt a hand, holding her from walking away. She looked back at the King.

'This will not be the last time that you will see me Anne Boleyn. I will return very soon. I can promise you that.' said King Henry, looking Anne straight in the eye.

'Your Majesty.' said Anne shakily, curtseying once more before running back through the fields to her brother.

'There you are! You took your time!' joked George. 'Forgive me George. I was feeling quite tired and I must have fallen asleep. I woke up when I heard you call.' lied Anne smoothly.

'Come on then. Mother's been looking for you. She wants to talk to you.' With that George and Anne returned to Hever Castle.

As they reached the castle, George looked at his sister. 'Are you alright Anne? You look very pale.' he said. 'I'm fine George, don't worry. I'm just a little tired.' answered Anne softly.

That was all she could say. She didn't have the courage to tell George that she had just met the King of England...and had just fallen in love with him.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter... courtship begins between Anne and Henry and George learns of his sister's secret desires. Until next time- please rate and review!**


	2. We Meet Again

**We Meet Again**

_**Hello everybody! Here is a new chapter for you all to enjoy! The song that I used in this chapter is called 'Destiny' sung by Neja. If you want to listen to the song, go to YouTube and look up 'The Real Story of the Little Mermaid'. I know, it's not what most of you expected but listen to it and see. Anyway, please enjoy! I own nothing except the plot.**_

The next day, Anne went for a stroll around the fields, singing softly to herself. Once again, the King of England's voice echoed in her head.

'_This will not be the last time you will see me Anne Boleyn. I will return very soon.'_

Would he _really _return? Or was he just playing a silly trick on her, a simple young woman?

'Oh, stop it Anne Boleyn! Stop thinking about him, for goodness sake! He's probably forgotten about you by now!' she thought to herself crossly.

'Lady Anne!' called a voice.

'Or...maybe not.' she thought when she heard it.

King Henry Tudor jumped off of his horse and hurried over to the surprised young woman. Anne quickly dropped a curtsey.

'Your Majesty.' she said, head bowed. King Henry smiled and pulled her up immediately to look at him.

'You look very surprised Mistress Boleyn. Are you alright?' he asked amused. 'I...I just didn't expect to see you again Your Majesty.' answered Anne.

King Henry smirked at her, more amused than ever. 'I did promise you that I would come back, didn't I?' he said. 'Yes, you did, but I just didn't expect...' Anne trailed off, too embarrassed to continue.

'There is no need to feel ashamed Mistress Anne. Shall we go for a walk?' 'If that is what Your Majesty desires.'

The King Henry Tudor and the Lady Anne Boleyn set off walking down the path, talking about each other, asking each other questions about one another. As the time passed, Anne began to feel more and more at ease with Henry Tudor. She never imagined that one day, she would be walking through the fields with the King of England.

'Are you married Lady Anne?' asked the king suddenly. Anne twisted a lock of her dark hair around her finger, nervously. 'No, I am not. Not yet. I think my father is negotiating my marraige though.' King Henry nodded slowly.

'_Thomas Boleyn won't have to worry about her marraige much longer. It will take some time, but I hope some day she will become _my _wife. _My _queen.' _he thought.

'I was married once before...' he said to Anne. 'Are you separated from your wife Your Majesty?' she asked. 'No, I am a widower. My wife, Queen Katherine, died of influenza last winter. She left me and our only child behind. Our little Mary.' he said Mary's name softly; he loved his daughter with all his heart.

'Forgive me for upsetting you Your Majesty...' whispered Anne. The king touched her cheek gently. 'You did not upset me at all Anne. It's alright.' he said smiling at her. Anne had to smile back.

For the next few weeks, King Henry and Lady Anne would meet everyday and got to know each other a lot more. One time, the king brought his four year old daughter, Princess Mary to meet Anne. The Princess took an immediate liking to Anne and the two of them laughed and played a few games.

Before she had to return home, Princess Mary asked Anne 'Are you going to be Papa's new queen? Will you be my new mama?' Anne smiled softly at the little girl but knew that that would never happen.

'Maybe I will, sweet little princess.' she answered gently. The Princess Mary was happy enough and left it at that.

A few weeks after the Princess Mary's visit, King Henry and Lady Anne were walking through the trees when he asked her 'Will you sing me another song Lady Anne? I would love to hear your beautiful voice once again.' 'At your request Your Majesty, I will.' answered Anne. So opening her mouth, she began to sing.

'_Destiny...has put me right in front of you._

_Since you're close to me...I know the deepest parts of you._

_Laughter's in my days_

_And lonliness is far away._

_I thank God over and over and over again_

_I'm feeling this feeling for you every moment..._

King Henry listened to the young woman singing. Her voice enchanted him. But it was more than just her voice...

_I'll be with you...I'll pray for you_

_This time...I'll stay...to lead... your way_

_I'll be your friend...a helping hand_

_Right to... the end...you know_

_I'll be with you..._

_Destiny...has put me right in front of you_

_Since you're close to me...I know the deepest parts of you_

_Laughter's in my days_

_And lonliness is far away_

_I thank God over and over and over again_

_I'm feeling this feeling for you every moment..._

They stopped walking and the king stared deep into Anne's eyes. Despite this, Anne kept singing, gazing into his eyes.

_I'll be... your field...where you...can build_

_Your self...esteem...a better dream_

_I'll be...your friend...a helping hand_

_Right to...the end...you know..._

_I'll be with you..._

_I'll be...with...you...'_

Anne trailed off slowly, finishing her song. For one long moment, King Henry Tudor and Lady Anne Boleyn stared at each other in silence.

And suddenly his lips were pressing against hers, deeply, passionately. Anne closed her eyes, loving every moment of it. It ended far too soon and they broke apart to look at each other.

'Your Majesty...' whispered Anne. King Henry smiled down at her. 'Do you realise know what you have done to me Anne Boleyn? You have captured my heart, and enchanted my mind and soul. I love you Anne Boleyn. From the moment I heard your beautiful voice, from the moment I first saw you, I loved you.' he told her, his gaze fixed on her.

Anne was shocked at what she had just heard. 'Your Majesty...' she whispered before she collapsed against him. He held her gently, sitting them both down on the ground. 'It's alright, I've got you.' he said gently.

'Forgive me for acting like this Your Majesty. I just never expected you to requite my feelings.' she said smiling at him. King Henry smiled down at her and kissed her again. Anne kissed him back, moaning softly as he deepened the kiss, sending warmth through her body.

Later, Anne returned home and found her brother, George sneaking some food out of the pantry. 'George, if Mother caught you, she'd put the whip on you!' she said sternly. 'I can't help myself Anne, I'm hungry!' he said. Then he looked at her properly.

'You've got a glow in your cheeks Anne. Are you alright?' he asked. Anne nodded and answered 'I'm alright, don't worry.' 'Are you in love Anne?' Anne froze and fiddled with her hair. 'You are! You are! You are!' cried George eagerly. 'George, please! Keep your voice down!' hissed Anne desperately.

'Who is it Anne? Come on, I'm your brother! Tell me!' persisted George. Anne considered it for a few seconds. 'If I tell you, will you promise not to tell anyone else, especially not Father?' she asked. George could see that Anne was serious about it and stopped joking around. 'I promise.' he said firmly.

'I am in love with the King of England, Henry Tudor.' she said.

**CRASH!**

George dropped his food in shock. '_What?!_' he gasped. 'Yes, it is true. I am in love with the King, George.' she said again. 'Have you been meeting him everyday? Is that why you're always going out to the fields?' asked George. Anne nodded slowly.

'Oh Anne...' sighed George. Anne looked up and saw that her brother was smiling. 'Aren't you angry with me George?' she asked. 'Not at all. In fact I'm really pleased. You have found someone who you love and hopefully loves you back. And maybe someday I will find someone who I love and loves me back.' he said gently.

'Thank you George.' smiled Anne hugging her brother tightly in true happiness.

But what Anne didn't know was that her happiness was soon going to be cruely snatched away from her and be extremely hard to get back again.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter, Henry must part from Anne in order to go into battle...and later, Anne is told some devastating news. Until next time- R&R!**


	3. Must We Part?

**Must We Part?**

_**Hello people! The next chapter is here! In this chapter, it's King Henry himself singing 'Let Me Be Your Wings' from the movie 'Thumbelina'. If only the real Henry VIII was as handsome as Jonathan Rhys Meyers! Oh well, one can but dream! Anyway, let's move on with the story! I own nothing!**_

'England's at war with France!' George announced to Anne in her bedroom, a few weeks later. Anne covered her mouth in shock. 'Oh God.' she whispered. 'We've got to be careful now Anne. No doubt, the French will try and invade some of the towns. So maybe, it's best that we stay around here for a while.' suggested George. Anne nodded. 'You're probably right George... but could I go and see His Majesty again today?' she asked. 'Of course, sister. But be back soon.' he warned.

Anne rushed out of the castle and hurried through the fields. The King had promised her that he would meet her that day.

Where was he? Anne looked around wildly for the King of England. He promised her, he would be there to meet her. So where was he?

Suddenly, she was swept off of her feet, held tight in warm, strong arms. Anne gasped in delight, turning around to face, Henry Tudor... dressed in armour, with a sword attached to his lance.

'Your Majesty...' whispered Anne, surprised at what he was wearing. 'Anne, I'm sure you have heard about England going to war against France.' began King Henry.

Anne nodded slowly. 'Yes Your Majesty.' she answered. 'I am leading the English army against the French. Which means that I will not be able to see you for a while.' continued King Henry.

'Oh...' said Anne softly. She turned away from the King for a moment, her eyes brimming with tears. She knew that as King of England, Henry had to defend his throne, but she also didn't want him to leave her for so long. She just loved him too much to let him go.

Just then, she felt his soft hands, turning her face to look at him. 'Anne... please don't be so upset. It won't be for too long, I promise.' said King Henry. If there was one thing he hated, it was to see his beautiful Anne Boleyn upset.

'Forgive me Your Majesty, for acting like this but... why must we part like this?' sobbed Anne, her head in her hands. King Henry wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to his chest. 'My Anne...' he whispered into her hair.

'I promise you, my own darling. When all of this is over, I will return. I will come back and I will find you once again. I promise.' he said to her.

Anne stared into the King of England's beautiful blue eyes. She saw that he meant every word that he said. 'Henry...' she said, then corrected herself. 'Your Majesty...' she started but could say no more as King Henry captured her lips with his. She sighed into the kiss, pulling him closer to her.

When they broke apart, King Henry said 'I have something for you.' He pulled out a locket with the Tudor Rose on the front. When Anne opened it, she found a small portrait of the King inside. She smiled up at him. 'Thank you Your Majesty. I shall treasure this.' she said.

As he held her against him, the King of England began to sing softly to his sweetheart.

'_Let me be your wings._

_Let me be your only love._

_Let me take you far beyond the stars._

_Let me be your wings_

_Let me lift you high above_

_Everything we're dreaming of, will soon be ours.'_

Anne listened to him sing to her and her alone. It was so comforting to her, before they had to be seperated.

'_Anything that we desire _

_Anything at all._

_Everyday, I'll take you higher_

_And I'll never let you fall.'_

She listened, her tears stopping at last, knowing that he meant every word that he sang.

'_Let me be your wings_

_Leave behind the world you know_

_For another world of wonderous things._

_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings._

_Fly with me and I will be your wings.'_

When he finished singing, King Henry grasped Anne tight in his arms. 'Anne, I promise you that after all this is over, I will come back for you. I promise you.' he said, staring directly into the young woman's eyes.

'And I promise you that I will wait for you Your Majesty.' assured Anne. 'But until you return...' Carefully, she pulled out a blue ribbon from her hair, smoothing it out and then handing it to the King.

'It is not very much to give to the King of England, but it will remind you of me whenever you are in battle.' she told him, handing him the ribbon. The King smiled and tied the ribbon to his wrist. 'Sweet Anne, I would never forget you. But I will wear this ribbon with pride when I go to battle. I will return for you soon, my own darling. I promise.' he said.

They kissed one last time before the King of England had to depart to prepare for battle. 'Farewell my love. We will be together again soon.' he assured her before mounting his horse. King Henry kissed Anne's hand one last time before moving his horse forward and with that, he was gone.

Anne made her way back to Hever Castle, still feeling a little sad, but not as sad as she had been. The King had made a promise to her and she knew with all of her heart that he was going to keep that promise.

As she walked back through the fields, another young man watched her from underneath a tree. His name was Thomas Wyatt and he was a poet. He had been attracted to many women before in his life, but none of them were as beautiful as the woman he saw today.

'A woman with the beauty of a rose.' he thought. He decided that he would try and get her attention over the next few weeks. A woman as beautiful as her would make a wonderful wife. Or at least that's what Thomas Wyatt thought!

Anne returned to Hever Castle, her gift from the king fastened securely around her neck. She hoped against hope that he would come back soon and they would be together again.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter, Thomas Wyatt tries to woo Anne with his 'charms' and poems... and Anne hears shocking news both from George and her father. Until next time- R&R! Remember- no reviews, no update!**


	4. A Promise Broken?

**A Promise Broken?**

_**Hello people! The next chapter is here! There is no song in this chapter. Instead a poem written by the real Thomas Wyatt. Hope you all enjoy this latest chapter. I own nothing!**_

_'For England!' yelled King Henry, raising his sword. Behind him, his army roared, ready for battle. They charged at the enemy army and the battle was underway. Soon, screams of agony and swords clashing together could be heard everywhere. King Henry and King Francis stood swords pointing at one another. Suddenly, without warning, an ally of Francis, kicked Henry hard in the back and knocked his sword out of his hand. Henry stumbled to the ground. Francis seized the moment and stabbed Henry in the chest. Henry could feel his strength draining away. 'Anne...' he whispered, before everything went black._

It was three weeks since Henry Tudor, King of England left for battle against France. Anne thought about him first thing in the morning and last thing at night. She dreamed about him every night. Everyday she would open her locket and stare at his handsome face. She hoped that wherever he was, he was alright and would return to her soon. He had promised her that he would.

But there was something else. Recently, every morning Anne would be given a folded piece of paper by one of the servants. Every time, it would be a poem. Anne didn't know who it was who was sending them.

Now, Anne had to admit that the poems were very good but a little intimidating. They would always be describing her, her dark hair, her blue eyes, her white body... George thought that it must be an admirer of some sort. But Anne didn't want admirers. She was already in love with another man, and wouldn't replace him for anybody.

So she had asked George to do a little investigating into who it was who was writing these poems. After a few days without success, George came back with news.

'It is Sir Thomas Wyatt, Anne. He lives not too far from here. I saw him under a tree, writing something. I snuck up behind him and recognised his handwriting from the poems. He's in love with you Anne. He's trying to seduce you with his poems.' he told her.

So Anne headed off through the fields to see if she could find Thomas Wyatt. Sure enough, she found him under the tree, almost definitely writing another poem.

'Sir Thomas.' she said. Thomas looked up and smiled when he saw her. 'Good day my lady.' he said softly. Anne held out the poems. 'I've come to return your poems Sir Thomas.' she said. Thomas smirked and stood up. 'You cannot give a poem back Lady Anne. Or a kiss. Or a thought.' he said. Very gently, he stroked a lock of Anne's hair away from her face. Anne pushed his hand away.

'You are just in time to hear my newest poem, Lady Anne.' he said. Smiling at the woman, he started to recite his poem.

'_Ye old mule that think yourself so fair,_

_Leave off with craft your beauty to repair,_

_For it is true, without any fable,_

_No man setteth more by riding in your saddle_

_Too much travail so do your train appair._

_Ye old mule.'_

Thomas's hands moved down to Anne's neck. Anne tried to pull away but he was too quick for her. He continued with his poem.

'_With false savour though you deceive th'air,_

_Whoso taste you shall well perceive your lair_

_Savoureth somewhat of a Kappurs stable._

_Ye old mule.'_

As he talked, Thomas's hand moved towards the laces of Anne's dress. Slowly he started to untie them. Anne stuggled to get herself free.

'_Ye must now serve to market and to fair,_

_All for the burden, for panniers a pair._

_For since gray hairs been powdered in your sable,_

_The thing ye seek for, you must yourself enable_

_To purchase it by payment and by prayer,_

_Ye old- _AAGH!'

Before Thomas could finish his poem, Anne gave him a sharp kid in the groin. He yelled in pain and released his grip on her, doubling up. 'You will never touch me again Thomas Wyatt! You will stop sending me these stupid poems! I want nothing to do with you! So keep your stupid poems to yourself and _leave me alone!_' she growled at him.

Anne made a run for it, racing through the fields. Looking back, she saw that Thomas was running after her. Seeing the village up ahead, Anne rushed to the house of her friend, Nan Saville, who quickly let her in. Fortunately Thomas ran past her house, on through the village. Anne sighed in relief.

They looked out of the window half an hour later, when they were sure that Thomas was gone. 'Shall we have a walk around the village now Anne?' suggested Nan. 'Yes, I don't see why not.' agreed Anne.

As they walked through the village, everyone saw a messanger heading towards them. Anne recognised the Tudor Rose on his crest. He was yelling something for everyone to hear.

'The King is dead! England to fight on!'

_The King is dead. The King is dead. The King is dead._

In an instant, Anne felt her heart break.

Later that evening, George heard sobs coming from his sister's room. He opened the door to find Anne lying on her bed, crying her heart out.

'Anne! What is the matter?' he asked, rushing to hug her. 'He's... dead, George. He's dead! Henry is dead!' gasped Anne through sobs. 'Anne...' George felt dreadful. He knew how much Anne loved the King of England. And now, he had cruelly been taken away from her forever...

'He promised he'd come back! He promised!' sobbed Anne. Now, Henry would never come back. Anne would never see him again. The thought of that made her cry even harder.

'Daughter? Are you still up?' called Thomas Boleyn. George and Anne froze. Quickly Anne wiped away the tears and George dabbed her eyes with water. 'If he asks, say that you're not well.' he whispered. 'A good idea.' agreed Anne.

If there was one thing that Thomas Boleyn did not like, it was tears. And he did not know a thing about Anne and her secret love affair with King Henry Tudor. So, as far as Anne and George were concerned, all they could do was lie.

Thomas Boleyn entered Anne's room. 'Daughter are you alright?' he asked. 'Father, I am not well.' lied Anne smoothly. 'I have news for you. About your marraige.' said Thomas.

'Marraige?' Anne and George looked at one other in surprise. Thomas Boleyn had not said anything about marraige for a very long time.

'Indeed. A marraige has finally been settled for you. In a month, you shall be married to Thomas Seymour, son of Sir John Seymour.' he declared.

Anne was horrified. First, she had been nearly raped by Thomas Wyatt, now she was going to be married to Thomas Seymour? She couldn't do it.

'No. No, Father. I can't. I cannot and I will not marry Thomas Seymour! I won't!' she said. Thomas raised an eyebrow. 'Anne, it's all arranged. You are marrying Thomas Seymour in a month and that is that.' he said.

But Anne would not drop it. 'Father, I will not marry Thomas Seymour! I don't want to marry him! Please don't make me!' she said. Thomas was losing his patience. 'Anne, stop this nonsense now. You _are _marrying Thomas Seymour and nothing will change that. Now stop this.' he said in annoyance. 'But Father-'

'ENOUGH!' he yelled, slapping Anne across the face. She fell to the ground in shock. 'Father!' shouted George, trying to grab at the man, but Thomas knocked him to the ground as well. He stood over his two children, glaring down at them both.

'You listen to me. You are marrying Thomas Seymour. If you do not, I will throw you out of this house, myself! You will never be a Boleyn again. You can starve on the streets if you wish! It's either you marry, or be disinherited. Whatever you choose!' he growled at Anne before storming out of the room.

Anne sat shaking, clutching her cheek. 'Anne...' whispered George, crawling over to his sister. 'George...' she said before collapsing into tears. George put his arms around his sister, holding her tight. Seeing his sister cry after losing her love and being forced into marraige, George knew that he hated his father more than anybody in the world.

**To Be Continued. Next chapter, Anne meets Thomas's sister Jane and then they secretly go to visit the Princess Mary. Until next time- please review! I won't update if I don't get reviews!**


	5. Jane

**Jane**

_**Hello everyone! I just want to let everybody know that I cannot update my stories as much anymore. I'm going back to school on Tuesday and it's exam year for me. I will do my best to update whenever I get a chance, I promise. For now, please enjoy this new chapter. I own nothing.**_

Anne and George sat in miserable silence as the carraige reached Wolfhall, the home of the Seymour family. Thomas Boleyn was sending Anne to her new home and to meet her husband-to-be, Thomas Seymour. 'This is it.' thought Anne, a single tear trickling down her cheek. George reached out and squeezed her hand tenderly.

The carraige stopped at last. Anne stiffened in her seat. 'Oh George...' she whispered. 'Don't worry Anne. Everything will be alright.' said George. He didn't know if he was trying to assure Anne or himself.

He helped Anne out of the carraige and they stared at her new home. There they were, ready to greet them.

'Sir John. May I present my daughter, Anne Boleyn.' said Thomas Boleyn, bringing her forward. John Seymour smiled at Anne. 'Lady Anne. I present to you your husband, Thomas Seymour.' he said. And Anne saw her betrothed for the very first time.

To be perfectly fair, Thomas Seymour was quite handsome. He had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes and looked very powerful. But Anne found herself shaking at the sight of him. His eyes had a cruel stare and his smile was sickening. And his beauty could never compare to King Henry Tudor.

But he was gone and never coming back.

Thomas Seymour smirked at Anne. 'My wife. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Soon we shall be married and we shall have a home filled with fine young sons.' he said, taking her hand. Anne hated his touch.

Behind her betrothed, stood a young woman. With bright blond hair and shining blue eyes, wearing a white and silver dress, Anne thought that she was an angel. The woman smiled softly at Anne, with warmth and friendliness.

'Come along George. It is time for us to leave your sister.' said Thomas Boleyn. 'What? But Father-' whispered Anne. 'Come along now George.' said Thomas Boleyn again, very, very softly and angrily. Anne tearfully hugged her brother and watched as the carraige headed away, leaving her behind.

A servant led Anne to her bedchambers and unpacked her belongings. After the servant left, Anne collapsed onto her bed and wept.

After a little while, there was a knock on the door. Anne sat up and wiped her eyes. 'Come in.' she said.

The door opened and the woman came in. She closed the door and rushed over to hug Anne. 'Dear Anne. Please do not cry.' she said. 'What is your name?' asked Anne, wiping her eyes.

'Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Jane Seymour. I am Thomas's sister.' said the woman. 'Oh Jane. I am sorry for acting like this... but I have a confession to make. I do not love your brother. I never have and I never will. My heart belongs to someone else. He may be gone but my heart stays with him.' she told Jane.

Anne expected Jane to act angry and disappointed with her. Not a bit of it. Jane smiled at her and hugged her tightly. 'I knew the moment I saw you that you did not love my brother. And I do not blame you in the slightest. My brother may be handsome but he has the heart of a pig, greedy and selfish. I do not want you to marry him. It would no doubt be a marraige of hell.' she told her tightly.

'Jane...' gasped Anne, smiling at the woman. 'Jane, you are the only person that truly understands me. Thank you.' The two women hugged again.

'But who is the one who truly has your heart?' asked Jane. 'It was the King of England, Henry Tudor. The moment he caught me singing in the forest, he had my heart and never gave it back. If you only knew how much I loved him. And I love him still. He will have my heart forever.' said Anne, opening her locket and gazing at the King's portrait inside.

'Oh Anne, I am so sorry. I'm sure you were devastated when you heard of his death.' said Jane. 'I was destroyed. He promised me that he would come back.' sighed Anne. She clutched her chest in pain. It was as if her heart was truly broken.

'I have an idea. We don't have to go if you don't wish to, but what do you think about visiting the Princess Mary?' suggested Jane. 'That is an excellent idea, Jane. I'm sure the poor child is pining for her father.' agreed Anne.

So the two woman rode off to Hatfield to see the young Princess. Anne hoped that she could do something that could cheer the child up. Especially now the Princess Mary was an orphan.

It was late afternoon when they arrived at Hatfield. They found the Princess with her governess. The moment Princess Mary saw Anne, she ran straight into her arms crying. 'Anne... Anne...' was all the young girl could say through her tears.

Anne's heart broke for the child. She and Jane held Mary tenderly. 'Sweet princess, don't weep. Your father is safe now.' Jane told her.

'No. He cannot be dead. I think he's still alive. If he were dead, I could feel him around me. But I don't. So he's alive. I'm going to go and see him.' Princess Mary said firmly.

Anne and Jane looked at each other. They could see that the child was adamant. But whatever she thought, it did not change the fact that Henry Tudor was dead and never coming back. But they didn't say that to the Princess. They couldn't upset her even more.

'When my father comes back, will you be my new mama, Anne?' asked Mary. Anne shook her head softly. 'Oh Mary, I wish I could but I am getting married to Jane's brother, Thomas Seymour. I have no choice- Father is forcing me to do so.' she explained as best as she could.

'Don't worry Anne. I'm going to go to Father and he'll save you from Thomas Seymour. Oh! Forgive me Jane, I did not mean to disrespect your family!' said Mary, blushing. Jane laughed. 'That's alright sweet princess. My brother is a cruel man.' she said.

'Princess Mary, the hour is late. It is time to retire to bed.' said the child's governess. 'We had better return home Anne. We shall hopefully see you again soon, Princess Mary.' said Jane. 'I bid thee both goodbye, Anne and Jane. We shall meet again soon.' said Princess Mary.

Anne and Jane headed back to Wolfhall. Anne felt a little better than before. Yes, she still had to marry Thomas Seymour but at least she had made a friend in his sister Jane. Hopefully, life could become just a bit more bearable.

_Charles Brandon, Duke of Suffolk, walked silently into the tent where the King of England lay. The servants were removing the heavy armour from his body. He squeezed his friend's hand as they opened the lance to find the fatal wound._

_All of a sudden, Charles noticed something over the King's heart. _

_It was a ribbon._

_A blue ribbon._

_The ribbon had been placed over the King's heart, protecting it. Charles's breath hitched in shock. Could this mean that?..._

'_Anne...'_

_Charles gasped. He recognised that voice. He looked down at his friend._

_Henry's eyes were open._

_He was breathing._

_He was alive!_

_King Henry felt for the blue ribbon and held it to his lips. 'Soon, Anne.' he thought. 'I will return soon.'_

**To Be Continued. Next chapter is the wedding and Anne makes a decision that could change everything. Remember, if you want me to continue the story, you have to review!**


	6. The Wedding

**The Wedding**

_**Hello everybody! The next chapter is here! I hope you all enjoy and review. I own nothing in this story whatsoever.**_

_Princess Mary could barely sit still in her seat. She was a bundle of nerves as she caught her first glimpse of the battleground. It was empty and quiet but Mary could still see the stains of blood, the broken spears and abandoned swords lying in the grass. Her heart raced at the thought of her father fighting in that battleground, not too long ago._

_The carraige stopped at last and Princess Mary jumped out, rushing towards the royal tent. 'Princess, wait!' called her governess, hurrying after her. The little girl ripped open the tent flap and gasped at what she saw._

'_Papa!' she cried in delight, seeing her father sitting up, alive and recovering. The little girl ran into Henry's arms, ignoring the protests of the servants._

'_My little Mary.' smiled Henry, hugging his daughter tightly. 'I knew that you were still alive Papa! I just knew that you were!' Mary told him, kissing his cheek. 'I am alive, thankfully Mary and with the help of God, I can return home later this week.' said King Henry._

'_No Papa! You must come home now!' cried Mary. Henry smiled softly at his daughter, thinking that she must be missing him badly. 'Mary, I promise you that I will return home soon but-' 'No, now! You must return now! Anne needs you! She's getting married!' revealed Mary. _

'_Married?' gasped Henry. Had his Anne forgotten about him? He had told her that he would come back to find her. He promised! _

'_Yes Papa! She doesn't want to marry but her papa is making her. She has no choice! And she doesn't love the man, Thomas Seymour. Anne wants you. But she thinks you're dead.' Mary explained._

_Henry sat frozen in his chair. His darling Anne, his beautiful Anne, was being forced to marry by her father? He could not stand for if Anne was taken away from him. Gently, lifting Mary off of his lap, Henry shakily stood up._

'_Mary, prepare yourself. We are going back and we are stopping that wedding.' he said._

Anne stared at herself in the mirror, looking at herself in horror. Jane straightened the hem of her gown, squeezing her friend's hand gently.

This was the day. Anne Boleyn- soon to be Anne Seymour- was wearing a grey- white dress with large sleeves, her hair scrapped back into a bun. She felt like an idiot. She turned to Jane, shaking slightly.

'Oh Jane, I can't do this. I just can't. I'm walking into hell, that's what I'm doing.' she said. Jane threw her arms around her, hugging her tight. 'Anne, don't marry my brother. Don't say that you will. If you say that you won't, I'll be there for you and we can get out of there.' she told Anne. 'Really Jane?' 'Absolutely.'

The bells rang as the carraige arrived at the church. Anne climbed out and took a deep breath. Thomas's brother, Edward took her arm and escorted her inside.

Anne started to walk down the aisle, staring blankly up at the crucifix above the altar. She forced herself not to even glance at Thomas Seymour.

'_Anne... my darling...'_

Anne's breath caught in her throat. Had she really heard that voice?

'_I will come back my sweetheart... Wait for me...'_

Then she was snapped back into reality as the priest started the ceremony.

'We are come here together, before God and these witnesses, to join in holy matrimony, Sir Thomas Seymour and the Lady Anne Boleyn.'

Anne stood beside Thomas Seymour, her eyes fixed on the crucifix. The priest turned to him.

'Thomas Seymour, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?' he asked. Then Anne heard Henry's voice again.

'_You are my Anne, and my Anne alone. I am coming Anne.'_

'I do.' said Thomas Seymour loud and clearly. Anne felt her body freeze at the words. Now, it was her turn.

'And, Anne Boleyn, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?' asked the priest. Thomas Seymour turned to smile sneerily at her.

'_I love you Anne. I love you and only you. I am coming for you. And when I find you, I will never let you go. Never, never, never.'_

'Lady Anne?' enquired the priest. Blinking, Anne answered his question.

'Never.'

'I beg your pardon?' asked the priest. 'Never!' said Anne, louder now. The people in the pews started to whisper in shock.

'I cannot and I will not marry Thomas Seymour.' said Anne. Thomas Boleyn and John Seymour stared at the woman in shock. 'What are you saying Anne?' asked Thomas. 'You cannot force me to marry someone I do not love Father.' Anne told him and started to walk back down the aisle.

'Well done Anne.' whispered Jane.

Suddenly, a person jumped out of one of the pews. It was Thomas Wyatt.

'She loves _me_! _I _will marry her!' he said, grabbing Anne's hand. But Anne lost her temper. She pulled away from Thomas's grip.

'No! I will _not _marry you! You can go to hell!' she shouted, marching down the aisle. But Thomas lunged at her, pulling at her dress. 'Let me go!' shrieked Anne.

'Leave her alone!' screamed Jane. She rushed down the aisle and kicked Thomas Wyatt hard in the groin. With a roar of pain, he released Anne. Jane grabbed Anne's hand and the two women made a run for it.

'After them!' yelled Thomas Boleyn and everybody started running after the two running girls. Anne and Jane threw open the church doors and raced off through the fields. Thomas Seymour, in a fit of rage ran after his sister and bride.

Very close by, Princess Mary Tudor shrieked when she saw him. 'There he is Papa! There is the man I was telling you about!' she said. That was all Henry needed to hear. 'Now Charles!' he ordered.

'Halt! In the name of the King!' yelled Charles Brandon. Thomas Seymour skidded to a stop. The wedding party- Thomas Boleyn and John Seymour in the lead- was rushing out of the church when they saw the King of England.

'Your Majesty?' gasped Thomas Boleyn. 'Impossible.' whispered Thomas Seymour. Henry Tudor jumped off his horse, staring coldly at Thomas Seymour, Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Wyatt.

'Your Majesty.' everyone said, bowing and curtseying quickly. In a fit of rage, Henry grabbed Thomas Seymour and punched him across. 'You stole something from me Seymour. I want her back. Now where is she?' he growled. 'Your Majesty, I have taken nothing from you.' whimpered Thomas, now sporting a bloody lip.

'You lie! You stole my Anne from me and now, I want her back!' yelled King Henry. Thomas Boleyn was in shock. Now he realised why Anne refused to marry Thomas Seymour. Then he felt guilt and great shame in treating his daughter the way he did.

'Papa! There! I see her!' cried Princess Mary, pointing out at the fields. Henry saw two woman, rushing away into the trees. Henry immediately recognised the dark black hair, falling out of its bun now, flowing freely in the breeze. 'Anne...' he whispered. He turned to Charles and his soldiers.

'Charles, please take Mary back to the palace. Guards, take Seymour, Boleyn and Wyatt to the Tower, where I will deal with them later.' he ordered. The guards obliged and Charles lifted Mary onto his horse.

Henry climbed onto his horse and stared down at the wedding party. 'Be off, all of you!' he roared, before riding off to find Anne at last.

**To Be Continued. In the next and final chapter, Anne and Jane meet up with George and Mary Boleyn... and Anne is finally reunited with her love. Review and I'll update the last chapter later on today!**


	7. Reunited At Last

**Reunited At Last**

_**Hello everybody! The last chapter is here! 'Let Me Be Your Wings' is reused in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy this last chapter. I own nothing in this story. Nothing, except the plot.**_

Anne and Jane ran for their lives. They didn't stop to hear what was happening at the church. They just kept running until they reached the trees. At last, they felt it was safe to stop. The first thing Anne did was hug Jane happily.

'Thank you Jane! Thank you! You saved me from making the biggest mistake of my life. I'll always be grateful to you for that.' she said. 'Anne, I'm just glad that the both of us are free at last.' answered Jane smiling. Just then, they heard a voice calling Anne's name. Two voices.

'Anne! Anne, come on out! It's safe!' called a female voice.

'Mary!' cried Anne in delight, running out to greet her sister. Mary Boleyn jumped off of her horse to hug Anne. George jumped down as well and the Boleyn siblings embraced each other happily. Jane watched them, smiling softly.

'Who is this lovely young lady?' enquired George, spotting Jane. 'Mary, George, I'd like you to meet my friend, Jane Seymour. If it hadn't been for her, I would probably be married to her brother and living a life of hell.' said Anne.

George took Jane's hand and kissed it gently. 'My pleasure madam.' he said, smiling. Jane couldn't help but blush a little.

'Why are you here Mary?' asked Anne. 'I left William and returned home. I couldn't stand it anymore.' explained Mary. 'And I say, well done for that Mary. You made the right decision.' smiled Anne.

'Come along Anne. Let's go.' said lifted Jane onto his horse, then climbed on himself. Mary and Anne climbed onto Mary's horse and they rode off.

As the horses galloped through the fields, Anne pulled out all the pins from her hair, ripped off the wedding necklace from Thomas Seymour, ripped away the itchy sleeves from her dress and kicked off the horrible heeled shoes. She laughed as she did this, happy that she was finally free.

The horses stopped at a waterfall. A very familiar waterfall. Anne's heart stopped as she recognised the place. They were back at her and George's hideout, where she had met Henry Tudor for the first time. Now, a sense of sadness swept over her.

But Anne didn't know that George and Mary had encountered King Henry Tudor on their travels and had a plan all arranged for the lovers to be reunited at last.

'I think now is the best time to take a little break.' said George, helping Jane off his horse. Mary and Anne climbed down as well. 'George, what are we doing here?' asked Anne.

'Anne, you know how much you love this place. You sang here all the time!' said George. 'In fact, how about singing for us now, as we rest?' suggested Mary. Anne shook her head sadly. 'No, I don't think so.' she said. 'Please Anne. I've never heard you sing before.' pleaded Jane.

Anne turned away from them all, folding her arms. But after a second, she opened her mouth.

'_You will be my wings..._

_You will be my only love..._

_You will take me far beyond the stars...'_

George and Mary glanced at each other smiling. Their plan was working.

'Is that enough for you now?' asked Anne. 'Oh no Anne! Come on, sing more!' said Mary. '_You will be my wings- _alright, I'm hopeless. Please continue Anne.' added George. Anne sighed.

'_You will lift me high above...'_

'After all this time, she can still sing wonderfully.' whispered Mary.

'_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours...'_

Anne smiled softly, remembering how Henry had held her to his heart. 'Beautiful.' breathed Jane. Anne started walking slowly away from them, in her own world.

'_Anything that we desire,_

_Anything at all..._

_Everyday you'll take me higher...'_

Then she stopped. She couldn't go on. All she could think of was Henry and how she had lost him forever.

'Anne, are you alright?' asked Jane. Anne turned to face them. 'Forgive me, but I cannot continue. It's too painful. It keeps bringing of the fact that Henry is not coming back.' she said, not noticing the figure sneaking up behind her.

'_And I'll never let you fall.' _whispered a voice into her ear.

She was dreaming. She had to be. It was impossible. It must be her imagination.

'Anne... you might want to turn around.' suggested Mary, smiling. Slowly, her head turned to face what was behind her.

Suddenly, Anne was swept off of her into strong, loving arms. She realised that she wasn't dreaming. He was here. He was back.

'Henry... oh, my Henry...' whispered Anne, crying in delight. King Henry held her tighter, brushing her hair away from her face, wiping away her tears. 'Why are you weeping Anne? I promised you I would return. I have come back for you. And nothing will keep us apart ever again.' he told her.

With that, he pressed his lips against Anne's, sealing the promise.

George and Mary smiled with delight. Their plan had worked! Anne was reunited with Henry at last. Jane smiled at her friend, seeing how happy she was, back in her love's arms.

When they broke apart, Henry dropped down on one knee in front of Anne and took her hand in his. 'Will you marry me Anne?' he asked. Anne smiled happily and answered 'Yes I will.'

Anne stood at the mirror. This time, she was smiling as Jane fixed the hem of her dress. She was getting married today- and this time, to the man she loved.

'You look beautiful Anne.' smiled Jane. Anne was wearing a simple, but wonderful, pure white dress, trimmed with pearls. Her hair hung loose and free around her, tumbling down her back. Jane fixed a crown of pearls on her head. She was ready.

'I am so nervous.' whispered Anne, as the carraige stopped in front of the church. 'Nothing to fear. You are marrying the man you love, Lady Anne- or should I say, Queen Anne?' teased Mary. Anne smiled at that, fingering her locket. It was one piece that she had insisted on wearing for her wedding day. For Anne, it was a reminder of everything that had happened and how she finally returned to her loved one's arms.

George stepped forward and helped Anne down from the carraige. She tucked her arm in his. 'Are you ready sister?' he asked. 'I am ready.' answered Anne, as the church doors opened.

King Henry Tudor watched her walk down the aisle. She was as beautiful as when he first saw her. At last, Anne was finally his wife and his alone.

Her father, Thomas Boleyn was not invited to the wedding- not that he expected to be. Anne couldn't care less about him anymore. He had nearly ruined her life.

Thomas Seymour and Thomas Wyatt had been banished and warned that if they ever tried and take Anne away, they would be sent to the scaffold.

Anne reached the altar and Henry took her hand. She immediately tried to curtsey but the King stopped her. She was his wife, she did not need to kneel before him. His fingers gently caressed Anne's soft hand, stroking the sensitive skin as the priest spoke on.

Nearby, Princess Mary watched smiling. At last her papa had found someone to love. Deep down, she knew Anne would never replace her real mother, Katherine, but she also knew that Anne would love her as if she were her own daughter.

At last, King Henry and Anne Boleyn- now Queen Anne of England- were announced as husband and wife. As their lips pressed against one another's, they both knew that this would be something that would last forever.

King Henry pulled Anne into his arms, her head against his chest. Anne snuggled against him, listening to his heart beating. Never had she experienced a night as incredible as this one. Her body was still shaking from what it had endured.

'My Anne... my Anne... my beautiful Anne...' murmured Henry, his fingers running through her hair. Anne reached up and brushed her fingers against his forehead, his cheek. 'No one could compare to you.' she whispered, kissing him gently.

'It took us both a long time to be together, sweetheart. But now at last, whenever I dream of you being there with me, I can wake up and see that it is real.' whispered Henry. 'Henry...' breathed Anne.

'You should know Anne that when I first heard your voice, when I first saw you, I knew we would be together. Now we are together- not just now, but forever.' Henry told her.

'Forever...' echoed Anne, his voice lulling her to sleep.

_Forever..._

**The End!**

**And that is the end of the story. Hope you all enjoyed this story. Please rate and review.**


End file.
